Esterni
by guineamania
Summary: Eragon's new beginning when the rider's new home is finished. Introducing the new generation of Riders including Romance ExA VxOC ...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was all finally finished. Eragon gazed down of years of work, his new city. The buildings, even though they were made out of stone, glistened in the sunlight. All the buildings were large enough for even a fully grown dragon and he would personalise once he had met the new riders. Eragon's building was in the outskirts. The tower on the top shone with sapphire blue light reflecting light like Saphira's scales. Murtagh's was nearby with the same structure but with red light to match Thorn. There was only one other building that was designed like this; and elegant tree house. It was mostly made out of rock but the open top shaped like the leaves of a tree glistened with a sharp green colour to match the leaves of the tree and obviously Finren's scales. _"You have done well, little one!" _Saphira confirmed his thoughts.

"_It wasn't just me! I could never have finished it without you, Murtagh, Thorn and all the Eldunari," _Saphira purred and swooped down to land on the tower. "Murtagh and Thorn were perched on the flat roof. "It's all finished, thank you for all the help," Eragon said smiling at Murtagh. He glumly stared at the floor. "What is wrong brother? Why so sad?" Eragon questioned.

"I guess you are going to start teaching new riders," Murtagh murmured.

"Well, yes. We are. That was the whole purpose of Du Skulblakafell." Eragon frowned at Murtagh and Thorn.

"We must leave then, we cannot stay and be around new riders," Murtagh clambered onto Thorn and both of them took off heading back to where they were staying. _"What just happened?"_ Eragon stared confused at where Murtagh and Thorn landed in the distance.

"_Do I have to explain everything to you," _Saphira snorted. _"After being with Galbarorix and helping him, he doesn't want to be with the new riders and have them judge and be wary of him, for what he did. He would rather live with just Thorn!"_ Eragon began staring at Murtagh's house again. He silently climbed on Saphira and she knew exactly where he wanted to go, straight to Murtagh.

Murtagh was packing his saddle bags in the big hall of his house. Both Murtagh and Thorn looked depressed as they slowly and methodically worked through all their belongings. "Don't even think of trying to convince me to stay," Murtagh quickly. "Why are you worried about being around the new riders? They will not judge you on what you did!" Eragon calmly asked. Murtagh just shook he head, jumped onto Thorn and soared into the horizon. Eragon and Saphira spent a long time just sitting there, thinking. After a while, Eragon spoke up. "There is no point sitting about thinking about what could have been, we need to prepare for the new riders!" He declared and Saphira roared in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry forgot the disclaimer – I don't own any of the Inheritance Characters only the ones I have made up like Kaitlyn and my plot.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

The sun was setting and finally all the work was done. Kaitlyn sunk onto her bed, if you could even call it that. It was a bale of straw tied together with a blanket over it, hardly a bed. Kaitlyn laid back and began to remember the days before the war. They were good memories. Before long, she was fast asleep, softly snoring. "Wake up, Kaitlyn! Wake up, they're coming," a voice shouted in her ear. Kaitlyn shot out of bed and stood straight up with her chin held up high. The head maid came walking through the door. She glared at everyone, even people who were stood there perfectly. Kaitlyn winced as she stopped right by her bed. "Kaitlyn, what do you call this? I don't see a perfectly made bed here," the head maid screamed at Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn just stared into the distance, fighting of the urge to give the head maid a piece of her mind. "Come with me!" she screeched. All the other maids glanced pitifully at her as she strode calmly out of the dormitory. The head maid led her outside to where three guards were stood. "This one's been misbehaving again, you know what to do," the head maid turned back into the house and left Kaitlyn with the three men. Two of them silently grabbed Kaitlyn's arms. She began to struggle kicking out, no way was she letting this happen again without a fight. The men had obviously been warned about her vicious temper because they didn't even miss a stride. They were nearly there but Kaitlyn never stopped fighting. The two men tied her to the post and the other picked up the whip. As it whooshed towards her back, Kaitlyn screwed her eyes shut and prepared herself for the pain.

Kaitlyn winced as she bent down to pick up the bucket. The ten cuts on her back were still fresh and it hurt to move. She began to clean the floor of the main hall. As she was painfully scrubbing, the new governor of Feinster walked past with a man she hadn't seen before. "Now to talk business," Lady Halliana said to the mysterious visitor.

"Well shouldn't we be alone," he said gesturing towards Kaitlyn.

"Never mind Vanir, she is just a slave!" Vanir glanced at Lady Halliana and then at Kaitlyn. "Don't look at me like that ambassador, the slaves came with the house," Vanir shook his head. "Anyway, I suggest we should keep the eggs in treasury, away from harm," Lady Hallina suggested.

"I agree, will you please show me the way so I may drop the eggs of there so I can retire for the night," Vanir asked politely.

"Kaitlyn will show you, she knows the way. I have important matters to deal with," Lady Halliana said gesturing for Kaitlyn to come over. Kaitlyn stood up and put her bucket by the wall before calmly and regally walking towards Lady Halliana. Lady Hallina gave Kaitlyn the keys to the treasury. "You must bring them back to me once you and the ambassador have deposited the eggs, understand?" Kaitlyn nodded and then led the way out of the room. The ambassador picked up two large bags.

"Do you need help with them sir?" Kaitlyn asked politely.

"Yes, thank you!" Vanir smiled "By the way you don't need to call me sir," he smiled again.

"Yes sir… I mean yes," Kaitlyn murmured, smiling at Vanir. As she bent over to pick up the bag, the tears in her shirt showed the slashes from this morning along with a lot of scars from previous beatings. "Whats that on your back?" asked Vanir as her lent over to take a closer look.

"Scars from beatings," Kaitlyn answered calmly, she didn't know why but she wanted to tell this unknown man.

"Stand still for a moment," Vanir gently asked. Kaitlyn stayed hunched over wondering what the kind stranger was going to do. "Heill!" Vanir commanded and suddenly Kaitlyn's back began to tingle. After a few seconds of this strange sensation, I suddenly stopped and all pain was gone from her back. "That's better, I just healed some of the worst ones," Vanir smiled at her again.

"Thank you, how ever can I thank you?" Kaitlyn gasped hugging Vanir. Suddenly she realised that she shouldn't be doing that and quickly let go. Quickly picking up the bag she hurried towards the treasury.

As soon as they arrived, Vanir opened the first of the bags. He pulled out a spectacular turquoise sphere. Kaitlyn gasped; it was beautiful. The shell glistened and radiated light. Kaitlyn immediately recognised it. "A dragons egg!" she exclaimed. Vanir just smiled. His sweet little smile made Kaitlyn immediately smile in response. He held it out to her. "Do you want to touch it?" He kindly offered. Kaitlyn gasped and slowly reached for the egg. "Don't be afraid. She won't bite!" he laughed. That gave Kaitlyn the confidence to touch the egg. As she touched it, her right palm burned suddenly and she yelped and jumped back. An icy felling shuck here entire body and she fell onto the floor shivering. Kaitlyn prayed for the pain to stop; soon it did. She calmly stood up and looked around. She turned to Vanir and he was smiling again. "Show me your hand," she turned her hand over and on her palm there was the shining gedway ignasia. Vanir smiled. "Welcome, dragon rider!" he said then bowed on one knee. Kaitlyn stared at him then her hand.

The turquoise egg in Vanir's arms suddenly cracked straight down the middle. He passed it to Kaitlyn. She gasped as a baby turquoise dragon clambered out onto her arm. It ran up her shoulder and sat there. The little dragon started pulling and nibbling on her shirt. "Do … do you have anything to feed her?" Kaitlyn cautiously asked Vanir. Her rushed off to the bags and pulled out a dead mouse. Kaitlyn grabbed it by the tail and offered it to the little dragon. It squeaked and grabbed the mouse, eating it on Kaitlyn's shoulder. "Come we need to tell Halliana!" Dread filled Kaitlyn.

"What will she say when she knows it hatched for me? Will she beat me?" Kaitlyn asked fear coursing through her veins. Vanir looked back at her. There was pity in his eyes, quickly replaced by anger. "If she does I will beat her myself!" he declared. Vanir grabbed her arm (the one without the surprisingly large baby dragon on) and lead her out of the treasury. They locked it before heading to the governor's office. As they were walking up the stairs, Kaitlyn felt something touch her mind. _"Kaitlyn?"_ the voice whispered. She looked at the dragon on her shoulder; it was staring at her with its head slightly tilted like a curious dog. Vanir was already at the top of the stairs so she stopped thinking about the dragon and hurried after him.

"Ahh Vanir, I hope Kaitlyn was helpful," Lady Halliana greeted. Vanir gestured for Kaitlyn to come in. "Kaitlyn, what are you …" Lady Halliana suddenly stopped speaking and gasped as she spotted the baby dragon clinging onto Kaitlyn.

"Lady Halliana, meet the newest dragon rider. Kaitlyn… um, what's your surname?"

"Samiresson," Kaitlyn replied. Lady Halliana gasped again and stumbled backwards. Vanir looked back and forth between Kaitlyn and Lady Halliana. He wore a confused expression, with was actually quite cute. Kaitlyn looked away; now was not the time to get distracted.

"Lorana's daughter!" Lady Halliana gasped.

"Yes, that is true! Now excuse me, I am going to retire to a guest room. Goodnight!" she proudly strode out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Inheritance cycle characters but I wish I did :) **

**Thanks to Elemental Dragon Slayer for reviewing and supporting me! Also thanks to my non fanfic friend ElziEl for … "constructive" criticism! **

**Chapter 3**

Kaitlyn woke to a symphony of birds singing outside of the window. She immediately jumped out of bed and begun to make her bed. Suddenly, the events of the day before came flooding back and Kaitlyn paused to look around. She was in an exquisitely decorated bedroom with intricate designs carved into the all the walls. She sunk back into her bed, amazed at how much everything could change in a day. At the end of her bed there was a 2 foot long turquoise dragon peacefully snoring. There was a bell next to Kaitlyn's bed, she rung it and within minutes a serving girl knocked on the door. "Come in!" Kaitlyn shouted. The small child slowly opened the door and stepped in. "Javeria!" Kaitlyn exclaimed. Javeria slowly looked up and gasped.

"Kaitlyn, what are you doing!" Javeria asked, shocked. Kaitlyn stepped out of the way so Javeria could see the sleeping dragon. Javeria gasped again. Someone else knocked on the door. "Come in!" Kaitlyn shouted. It was the head maid.

"Javeria, hurry up we are now one maid short until ma'am buys someone else after Kaitlyn ran off with that elf!" The maid exclaimed. Kaitlyn coughed. The head maid looked up and staggered backwards, shocked.

"I'm sorry, my lady. My apologies!" she staggered out of the room. As soon as she was out of hearing range, both Kaitlyn and Javeria burst out laughing. After a few minutes, Javeria stopped and politely asked "Ma'am, why did you ring for me?" she stood up straight and stood formally. Kaitlyn looked confused at her best friend, why the sudden change in mood. Then she remembered; she wasn't a servant any more, she was a lady. Lady Kaitlyn, that sounds strange. "Oh, yes! Would you be able to bring me some meat; any type mice even?" she requested. Javeria nodded and left the room.

The dragon had been woken up by all the commotion. _"Kaitlyn,"_ it shouted in her mind. Kaitlyn jumped up and held her head. The dragon talks mentally, it finally clicked in her head. _"Hello," s_he whispered.

"_Kaitlyn!" _it shouted again.

"Is that all you can say?" Kaitlyn asked.

"_No,"_ the dragon quickly replied. _"Name,"_ it asked. Kaitlyn hadn't thought about a name, it never really registered that it would need a name. Didn't Vanir say it was a girl? _"Are you a girl?"_ Kaitlyn asked the dragon. She nodded. She thought about the dragons in folklore stories _"What about Tanith?"_ the dragon shook her head _"Umm… Ophelia?"_ the dragon shook her head again_."Adalinda?"_ another shack of the head._ "What about Lenora?"_ The dragon purred and nodded_. "Right then Lenora it is!"_ Kaitlyn smiled at her little Lenora.

Javeria soon returned with a small bag full of dead mice. She passed it to Kaitlyn, curtsied and left. Kaitlyn stared after her best friend with sorrow. She knew this was the beginning of her new life; leaving the life she was used to. She picked a mouse out of the bag and fed it to Lenora. The baby dragon gobbled it up and looked up waiting for another. Kaitlyn carried on feeding Lenora the mice. There was another knock at the door. "Come in," Kaitlyn sighed expecting another maid. It was Vanir.

"Good morning, dragon rider!" Vanir said bowing.

"Don't call me that, Kaitlyn is fine. And no bowing either!" Kaitlyn laughed. Vanir smiled back.

"There are dresses in the wardrobe, we need to get ready to present you to Feinster and let other children touch the other egg," Vanir explained.

"Do you only have 2 eggs?" Kaitlyn enquired. Vanir shook his head.

"I only carry around 2 eggs at a time but there are 4 more stored in Ellesmera. I just scry a group of elves on the edge of Du Weldenvarden and within a few days two more eggs get teleported to me." Vanir explained. "How is the little one?" he asked.

"She's fine! She's eating about twice her weight but fine." Kaitlyn happily told him.

"What have you called her?" Vanir asked.

"Lenora, after one of the original dragons," she replied.

"Excellent! I will leave you to get ready," Vanir left and shut the door behind him. Kaitlyn took a deep breath, she realised she had been holding her breath throughout the whole exchange. _"Why do I feel this way, Lenora?"_ she mentally asked the little dragon. Lenora just looked confused at her. _"I don't know why I am asking you either,"_ she sighed again and rested her head in her hands_. "He just makes me feel so nervous but so important at the same time," _Kaitlyn stared forwards at where Vanir previously stood. Lenora walked towards her and snuggled up to Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn smiled and stroked the baby dragon.

Kaitlyn stood up and strode towards the massive mahogany wardrobe. She swung it open and gasped. Inside were 3 elegant dresses and 2 more casual dresses. She immediately spotted a detailed and sparkling turquoise dress. She pulled it out of the wardrobe. There was a tag attached to the dress. It was from Vanir; "_Saw this and thought of you and the little dragon, the perfect colour! Enjoy!" _Kaitlyn smiled at the note and the dress. She quickly changed and the dress fitted perfectly. She walked over to the full length mirror. The dress shimmered in the morning light and made her bright blue eyes twinkle in the same way. A pair of Silver high heel shoes and a silver hair ties finished off the look. Kaitlyn looked in the mirror and was astounded at the change from that morning. She was no longer a small, shy, serving girl; she was now a tall, prestigious, proud dragon rider. With that thought fresh in her mind, Kaitlyn and Lenora strode out of the room filled with confidence.

Vanir was waiting outside the main hall in Feinster Castle. "I was right;" he laughed "that dress looks amazing on you!" Kaitlyn smiled but then felt herself blushing so tried to look away from him. Just in time, two guards swung the main doors open. Lenora flew up so she was flying next to Kaitlyn. Vanir smiled reassuringly at her than took hold of her hand. Kaitlyn felt her heart race at his touch. Suddenly, she felt another presence in here mind. _"Calm down, Kat,"_ it was Lenora. Kaitlyn took a few deep breaths and then all three of them entered the hall. All the rich and famous people from Feinster and the surrounding villages were all sat down; as soon as she entered they all stood up. _"Hey, I could get used to this,"_ Kaitlyn mentally chuckled to Lenora. Lenora giggled back.

"_You may have to, Kat,"_ She replied.

"_Since when did you call me Kat?"_ Kaitlyn enquired.

"_This morning. It sounds more friendly,"_ Lenora responded. Before Kaitlyn could reply she was interrupted by Lady Halliana.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the new Dragon Rider, Kaitlyn!" she bellowed and gestured for Kaitlyn to come up to her. Vanir let go of her hand. Kaitlyn suddenly started shaking and was too scared to move. Vanir lent towards he.

"You'll be fine, sweetie." He whispered. These few words gave Kaitlyn all the courage she could ever need and she strode up to the stage. He experience with her mother kicked in a soon as she was on the stage. Kaitlyn was amazed at how quickly she adapted to all of the ways of speaking and presenting. It was over incredibly quickly.

"Kaitlyn, you were amazing up there!" Vanir exclaimed as soon as the great doors shut behind them.

"It was all thanks to you! If you weren't there I think I may have collapsed!" Vanir just laughed and flashed her a quick smile. She nearly fainted; she had never felt this way about a man before. Was it love?

"Right, we have to go show the other egg to the town so I would get changed into something a little less formal," Vanir advised and then walked to his own chambers. Kaitlyn sighed and followed Lenora into her rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Inheritance Characters or the plot (or do I …?)**

**Thanks to ElziEl again, for grammatical criticism this time**

**Chapter 4**

"Enter!" Vanir sighed while waiting for the next hopeful child to enter. Kaitlyn was sat next to him with Lenora curled up on the floor. All of them had been sat in this tent all day, introducing Kaitlyn and letting children touch the egg. The tent was plain; there was nothing interesting to look at or to do. The latest child had just come in, touched the egg and been disappointed like the rest of them. Vanir introduced Kaitlyn; the child looked amazed then bowed before leaving. Then it all started again. _"There are only 5 left to go, Kat,"_ Lenora reassured her. Kaitlyn let out a deep sigh of relief.

"What did Lenora say?" Vanir asked.

"How did you know we were talking?" Kaitlyn asked confused. Vanir laughed.

"You get a glazed expression and gaze into the distance. It actually looks quite cute!" Vanir smiled. Kaitlyn began to blush.

"She said there is five people left waiting," Vanir breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Well, the quicker the better then! Enter!" Vanir calmly spoke but he was clearly relieved that there wasn't many left to go. It was another hour before all the children had finished and the egg hadn't hatched for any one of them. To Kaitlyn it all seemed like a great waste of time, even though she knew how important getting a new dragon rider was. Finally she got sometime alone with Vanir. They walked back to the castle together while Lenora flew above. Lenora was dipping and swerving all over the place trying to get used to flying. "She looks like a drunkard up there!" Vanir laughed.

"_I can hear you, you know,"_ Lenora responded. Kaitlyn couldn't help laughing now, so she laughed so hard it hurt.

"She said that she can hear us!" Kaitlyn said while still laughing.

It wasn't long before all three of them arrived at the castle. "We must be ready to leave for Belatona in the morning. Good night Kaitlyn and you too Lenora," he bowed before calmly strolling to his room with an air of confidence. Kaitlyn sighed and opened the door to her room. Lenora half ran, half flapped into the room_. "You still haven't grasped flying yet have you, Nora?"_ Kaitlyn chuckled.

"_Since when did you start calling me Nora, Kat?"_ Lenora questioned.

"_You have a nickname for me, I needed one for you!"_ Kaitlyn giggled.

"_You need to pack!" _Lenora responded with a hint of authority. Kaitlyn sighed, shook her head and got to work packing. She put all the dresses in the saddlebags that were in the bottom of the wardrobe. She also put a few shirts and trousers in that she had bought at the market. They were much more comfortable for travelling in. It didn't take her long to pack but that's because she didn't have many belongings, just the clothes she had either been bought or given and a photo of her mother. Often, Kaitlyn used to just sit on her old straw bed and look at this photo. It reminded her of the years before Galbarorix and her father's death. Those were the best days of her life. After she had finished packing, Kaitlyn curled up in her soft and comfortable bed with Lenora curled up like a cat, at the bottom of the bed.

The sun had just risen and was casting a golden light, illuminating the whole sky. Kaitlyn was attaching her saddle bags while Lenora sat on the horse. She had been given a dark bay horse with a bright, perfect white blaze. "She's called Olympus," someone said behind her. Kaitlyn immediately spun around and found herself face to face with Vanir. He laughed at her shocked expression and went over to his own horse. "What's his name?" Kaitlyn asked Vanir.

"Dipsy! Don't laugh I didn't name him," Vanir complained but Kaitlyn couldn't take him seriously due to his beaming grin. "Are you ready?" he asked returning to his serious demeanour.

"Yes," Kaitlyn replied shooing Lenora of the saddle before mounting. The little clumsy dragon flew up to fly above them but was having trouble hovering.

"Before we go, I have something for you," Vanir said softly. He pulled out jewel encrusted scabbard and handed it to Kaitlyn. She carefully pulled out the sword and was amazed. It was a light, reasonably thin sword that just felt as if it belonged in her hand. The grip was the same turquoise colour of her dress and Lenora's scales and had silver thread woven in which made it glisten in the light. The pommel was pure silver and it had turquoise flecks in it. Kaitlyn gasped amazed at the sword. She attached it to her belt and it hung down the side, it wouldn't get in the way while she was riding. "Thank you, thank you so much!" Kaitlyn said, tempted to jump off Olympus and give him a hug.

"Well, if we are travelling you need to be able to protect yourself. To do that you needed a sword!" he stated sounding emotionless but Kaitlyn knew he was pleased she liked it. He quickly leaped onto Dipsy. Both of them rode out of the courtyard and down the streets.

They both rode in silence for a few leagues out of the town. Kaitlyn was still getting used to riding again because she hadn't been on a horse in years, only cleaned and mucked them out. Vanir seemed content with the silence drifting into his thoughts, letting the horse steer the way. After a quite few hours the silence was beginning to get to Kaitlyn.

"_Where are you?"_ Kaitlyn asked Lenora.

"_Over that hill, why?"_ Lenora replied sounding worried.

"_No reason, I'm just bored. Vanir is being thoughtful and silent, I want to let him have his peace,"_ Kaitlyn said sighing. _"How far is it to Belatona?" _She asked.

"_Quite far, we have travelled about half way,"_ Lenora replied. _"I think it may be time to camp for the night," _Kaitlyn nodded.

"Vanir?" Kaitlyn said softly. He blinked a few times, and then came back to reality.

"Yes?" he asked looking confused at Kaitlyn.

"Should we camp now, it's beginning to get dark?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Oh, yes," he responded emotionless. He rode into a patch of tree before dismounting. Kaitlyn followed him and tied Olympus next to Dipsy. He was taking the camping equipment and the food out of his saddle bags, still in silence. Kaitlyn set off to collect some wood for I fire. She took her little dagger with her; partly so she could try and catch something, mainly for protection.

Kaitlyn returned half an hour later carrying a large pile of twigs and a dead rabbit. She had found it eating a bush in the middle of the forest. She snuck up on it and with a quick stab, it was dead. She laid it down next to Vanir who was beginning to build a fire.

"Where'd you get that?" Vanir enquired staring at the rabbit.

"I caught it, where'd you think I got it?" Kaitlyn snapped. She stormed off to go check on the horses. Vanir was left there staring at the spot where she was, wondering what he had done. They both shared the rabbit with some bread before setting up for the night. Kaitlyn and Vanir both slept on different sides of the fire. Vanir spent a long time laid there wondering why she was angry with him. It took a couple of hours before he managed to drift off.

Vanir was woken up by screaming. He instantly jumped off his makeshift bed and found himself face to face with a broad man wearing a bandana. He was wielding a large mace and was about to hit Vanir with it but Vanir ducked out of the way. Vanir dived over to grab his sword and quickly pulling it out of the scabbard. He quickly looked around for Kaitlyn. She was wrestling with a man twice her size. Lenora was nowhere to be seen; Vanir was glad because she was too small to help and may just get in the way. Vanir returned his attention to his assailant. Before long Vanir disarmed the man and sent him running out of the camp. Vanir would have usually run after him to finish off the job but he had more pressing concerns. There was one man wrestling Kaitlyn and another routing through the saddle bags. As Vanir ran to through the clearing towards the man rummaging through their belongings, he spotted him and ran into the woods carrying a large bag. Vanir spun around to stab the assassin in it side. Kaitlyn yelped as the weight of the man fell onto her.

"Where's Lenora?" she screamed panic creeping into her voice.

"I don't know! I haven't seen her," Vanir stated trying to keep her calm.

"The one of the men grabbed her and she was scratching and biting him! I lost sight of her when the other man attacked me!" Vanir swore and ran off into the woods. He could run a lot faster than Kaitlyn so didn't wait for her. The saw the man lumbering through the trees and quickened his pace to catch him. With his elven speed, Vanir caught him quite quickly. Vanir ran up behind the man carrying the large bag; he quickly kicked the man's legs out from underneath him. He went sprawling on the floor and the bag went flying. Vanir knocked the assassin unconscious and ran towards the bag. He untied the top and an angry turquoise dragon flew out the end biting and kicking. Vanir got bitten a few times before she realised it was him. _"I'm so sorry! I thought you were one of those egg snatchers!"_ Lenora apologised.

"Egg snatchers?" Vanir asked. Lenora walked over to the bag on the floor. She knocked it and a dark brown egg rolled out.

"Egg snatchers!" Vanir gasped. He put the precious egg back into the bag and carried it towards the camp; Lenora flew slightly in front of him.

They reached the camp and were greeted by a scream of delight from Kaitlyn. "Nora!" she yelled running towards the pair. "I was so worried; I was about to go looking myself!" she said cuddling Lenora.

"_Let go, I'm fine," _Lenora complained wriggling in Kaitlyn's arms.

"Umm, I think we better get moving," Vanir interrupted gesturing towards the horses. The sun had come up and they were behind schedule. "We will stop on the way and I will teach you the basics of how to use that sword I gave you." Kaitlyn agreed with him and went to pack up her belongings again. Vanir quickly packed his, then they both rode off towards Belatona.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Inheritance cycle! I am just giving my professional opinion on how it should have ended!**

**Sorry for not updating for a while – I had school and stuff**

**If you read please review – I love feedback positive or negative**

**If you like it review, I like to feel appreciated.**

**Chapter 5**

"Come on, try again," Vanir encouraged stepping back again. Kaitlyn slowly clambered up and picked up her sword again. Vanir slowly circled and Kaitlyn did the same. After a few seconds, Vanir pounced on Kaitlyn swinging the sword low aiming for below the kneecaps. Kaitlyn leaped and in one fluid motion, swung her sword down towards Vanir's exposed back. Vanir dived out of the way before Kaitlyn's sword connected. Kaitlyn went into a fast forward roll. While she was recovering, Vanir jumped up and ran towards Kaitlyn. When Kaitlyn tried to stand up she found the tip of Vanir's sword resting against her neck. The smooth metal was cold and it felt like the touch of death. Vanir sighed and sheathed his sword. "You are improving, but not yet good enough to face a rider, elf or competent human. Try again!" he commanded. This rigorous training session had been going for hours. Kaitlyn was improving but each time Vanir beat her easily, too easily. She wasn't used to fighting, she never needed to fight. She had always been a slave or a noble woman; not a warrior. They tried again few more times until Kaitlyn couldn't move for the bruises. "Please can we stop! I am trying but you've hit me so many times." Vanir moved the sword from her ribcage and sighed.

"You are improving but not quick enough. I need to be able to rely on you in a fight," He went over to the tree where the horses were tied and put his sword down. "Now for a new type of combat," he declared. As soon as he had finished speaking, a sudden pain roared in Kaitlyn's head. It felt like millions of bullets hitting her skull. She almost collapsed under the pain but as soon as she felt herself go weak, the barrage stopped. She opened her eyes and saw Vanir leaning against the tree, smiling. "What the hell did you do that for?" Kaitlyn shouted, swearing under her breath.

"To make you aware of what a mental attack feels like," he calmly responded shrugging.

"Never … never do that again," Kaitlyn panted, still recovering from the mental barrage.

"I might do," Vanir laughed. Kaitlyn glared at him and jumped on to Olympus.

They rode in silence for a while. Kaitlyn was still fuming but was finding it hard to stay angry with him. It wasn't long before they arrived at Belatona. The two travellers were greeted by Lord Mahir of Belatona and his private guard. "Welcome, welcome!" he cheered before quickly leading them into his carriage. Olympus and Dipsy were lead to the castle's stables where they would be staying for the time they would be spending in Belatona. The castle in Belatona was massive and exquisitely designed. I was obvious that the castle was the pride and joy of Belatona. It was on top of a small hill and towered over the town like it was guarding it. It was a few minutes before the carriage arrived at Belatona Castle. The entire journey was spend by Lord Mahir wittering about how much of an honour it is to have them here, followed by Vanir nodding enthusiastically. When they arrived at the castle, two servants showed Kaitlyn and Vanir to their chambers so they can get changed to go have dinner with the dignitaries. Kaitlyn unpacked her bags into a massive wardrobe; it was too big for her few belongings. It didn't take long for her to get changed into the turquoise flowing dress that Vanir bought her. She still had a while until dinner so she sat on the bed with Lenora. The baby dragon had grown drastically over the journey from Feinster. She was now the length of the bed and was struggling to fit in the room properly; luckily, her room had big windows that opened on to a balcony so Lenora could get out. Lenora purred and rested her massive head on Kaitlyn's shoulder. _"You need to fly down! They say that the doors will be big enough for you in the hall so meet me down there," _Kaitlyn explained to Lenora. She nodded and walked out onto the balcony. She opened her great wings and floated down into the courtyard. Kaitlyn smoothed out her dress and walked down to the hall. The hall was almost full when Kaitlyn got there. She was directed to sit next to a young girl who was sat next to the throne. Kaitlyn quietly sat down in her designated chair. There was a man excitedly talking at her; something about it being an honour to meet the first of the new generation of dragon riders. Kaitlyn was intrigued by the young girl sat next to her. She looked like she was twelve or thirteen which means she would be only one or two years younger than Kaitlyn. She had ink black hair with tortoise shell brown eyes and was wearing a dark green sequined dress. It was exquisitely embroidered and shimmered from the light from the chandelier.

Lord Mahir stood up in front of his throne and cleared his throat. Kaitlyn stopped her examination of the girl and looked up at Lord Mahir. "Now everyone has arrived I am going to introduce all of my council to the important visitors and of course introduce the visitors themselves. Firstly to my left is Vanir, ambassador between the humans, the elves, the urgals and the dwarves." Vanir stood up and bowed to the table. Lord Mahir continued round the table introducing all of his advisors and noble men. "Next is Lady Kaitlyn Samiresson, the new dragon rider. Behind her is her faithful dragon, Lenora Brightscales." Kaitlyn stood up and curtsied to the rest of the table and Lenora roared to the nobles. All the guests gasped when Lenora roared but soon calmed down. "And last but not least, is Lady Rania, my daughter and who is set to receive Belatona if I die." Rania stood up and unenthusiastically curtsied before slumping in her seat again. Kaitlyn was shocked that this bored teenager was Mahir's daughter. As the food was being served, Kaitlyn noticed that Vanir was discussing something with Lord Mahir's chief of security and Lenora was digging in to her massive steak. She decided to try to talk to Rania. "So, what's it like living in Belatona?" Kaitlyn asked smiling at Rania.

"A bit boring! There isn't much to do here," Rania sighed.

"Why don't you go out and do something?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Dad won't let me do anything dangerous or go anywhere without a guard," Rania glumly responded. "I want to travel but he says it is my destiny to inherit the castle from him," she picked at her food. Kaitlyn came up with a plan.

"Why don't you ask your father if you could go somewhere with me and Nora?" She asked gesturing at the 3 metre high dragon behind her.

"Really?" Rania gasped. Kaitlyn nodded. Rania trapped Lord Mahir on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. After a few minutes, they finished talking and Rania spun round smiling. "He agreed, after all who could be a better guard than a dragon and a dragon rider." Kaitlyn laughed and both of them tucked into the meal. After the meal, Rania and Kaitlyn walked back to their rooms together. "Meet me out here in the morning and get ready to have some fun!" Kaitlyn laughed and waited until Rania went into her room. Kaitlyn quickly walked back to her room and was greeted by Lenora. "_It seems you have made a friend!" _Lenora said chuckling. Kaitlyn smiled back. _"It seems I have," _she replied before going to sleep.

In the morning, Kaitlyn managed to convince Vanir to lend her the key to the vault the egg was kept in. Kaitlyn wanted to take Rania down to see it before they set off into town. She got dressed into her riding clothes and set off to meet Rania. She was stood outside her chambers and her eyes brightened when she saw Kaitlyn walking down the corridor. "So, where are we going?" Rania asked excitement showing in her voice.

"Follow me! A little surprise first," Kaitlyn turned and walked back down the corridor. She heard quick little footsteps following her. Rania followed her in silence towards the vaults. She quickly unlocked the vault and gestured Rania to go in front of her. She locked it behind her and led Rania towards the remaining egg. When she saw the egg, she gasped and stiffened. "Come on, touch it!" Kaitlyn encouraged. Rania shook her head and stayed by the door. "Rania, this is your chance to get out of Belatona! If it doesn't hatch then you haven't lost anything. You will just go back to your life. It is worth a shot!" She patted Rania on the back which gave the young princess courage, she strode over to the brown egg with new confidence. She carefully placed the palm of her hand on the egg. She waited for a few seconds before removing her hand. When the egg didn't hatch, her shoulders sunk and she shuffled towards the door. Kaitlyn put her arm around Rania's shoulders and as they were leaving Kaitlyn heard something behind her. They both turned round and a little brown head was poking out of the egg.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I don't own inheritance or any characters but I do own my own characters!**

**Thanks for reviews and stuff**

**Chapter 6**

"It hatched, I can't believe it. It really hatched," Rania laughed, hugging Kaitlyn.

"Well go say hello then," Kaitlyn laughed. Rania cautiously walked towards the egg on the podium. The baby dragon was chirping and trying to clamber out of the egg. _"What's happening down there?" _Lenora asked worry showing in her voice.

"_The egg hatched for Rania!" _Kaitlyn exclaimed. She mentally sent a picture of the egg and little dragon to Lenora. Lenora purred and her mind became more busy thoughts whizzing around her head. Kaitlyn tuned out the frantic dragon's thoughts and focused on the pair in front of her. _"Kaitlyn! Where are you?" _Vanir asked in her head.

"_Since when could you talk to me mentally?"_ Kaitlyn asked confused.

"_For a while now! Answer my question, where are you?" _Vanir insisted.

"_In the vault with Rania. The egg …" _Kaitlyn began.

"_Come out now! It's an emergency!" _Vanir shouted.

"_But …"_ Kaitlyn tried to explain.

"_No, come out now!"_ Vanir commanded then cut off the signal. Kaitlyn looked at Rania and the little dragon. They were just stood there talking; Rania hadn't touched the little dragon yet. "I don't want to hurry you two, but touch the dragon. We have to leave soon because something's wrong upstairs!" Kaitlyn asked. Rania cautiously placed her hand on the baby dragons head. She snapped her hand away from the dragons head and collapsed on the floor. Kaitlyn ran over to check on her. It was natural but she didn't want Rania to hurt herself. Rania was laid on the floor shivering clutching her right hand. Kaitlyn sat on the floor next to her holding her still until the spasms ended. It wasn't long till the shivering ended. When Rania had recovered, Kaitlyn quickly got Rania to carry the little dragon and they ran out of the vault.

They were greeted by screaming and the clash of swords. Kaitlyn quickly drew here sword and sheltered Rania and the dragon behind her. There was no one in the corridor and the two girls and the baby dragon ran down towards the throne room. The throne room would be where everyone else was and the most fortified room. They managed to get there without any incidents. "Let us in!" Kaitlyn yelled banging on the door. There was no answer. She tried to mentally contact Vanir. There was no answer. She tried to contact Lenora. There was no answer. They were both alone.

It took a while but between the two of them, they managed to break through the side door into the throne room. They quietly snuck forward and Kaitlyn peered round the side of the alcove. She gasped. Lord Mahir, the head of his military and Vanir were chained to the back wall. Vanir was unconscious and limp from the chains. Blood was dripping down from his head and wrists but otherwise he was unharmed. _"Kat, Kat where are you!"_ Lenora frantically shouted.

"_I'm in the throne room. Vanir's unconscious!"_ Kaitlyn shouted.

"_I can't get in but I will stall the magicians,"_ Lenora confirmed and then shut off the signal. Kaitlyn peaked round the alcove again. Vanir was starting to come round trying to get out of his chains. He was pulling and pulling; shouting spells but they weren't working. "You bastard, let me go! What have you done? Drugged me haven't you. You couldn't face me in a real fight!" Vanir yelled at the man sat on the throne. He laughed and whispered to the man stood next to him. The tall imposing man walked calmly over to where Vanir was chained up and stood next to him but just out of reach. "Where's the girl?" the man on the throne asked calmly.

"I'll never tell you!" Vanir shouted spitting at the tall man near him. In a split second the tall man had moved and he punched Vanir in the face. Vanir spat blood onto the floor and shook his head. "I will never tell you!" Vanir shouted. The tall man punched him again. Vanir's head went limp and he drifted into unconsciousness again.

"Kaitlyn, I am going out there as a distraction. Try and do something, like rescue Vanir." Rania passed Kaitlyn her dragon. Kaitlyn passed the dragon back.

"Go outside and find Lenora. Tell her Vanir's in trouble and stay with her. She will know what to do." She told Rania. Rania nodded and ran back out the door. Kaitlyn unsheathed her sword and stepped out of the alcove calmly. She looked into the eyes of the man on the throne. He stared back. "I see our little treasure, has shown herself." he laughed. Kaitlyn stepped forward her sword raised. "We don't need the elf boy anymore then," he laughed.

"If you dare hurt him, I will hurt you!" Kaitlyn shouted. She stepped forward again.

"Take those three to the dungeon," the man shouted. The tall man and two guards untied the shackles from the wall and one carried Vanir and the others were just led out of the side door. The leader stood up and walked towards Kaitlyn. She slowly backed away from the approaching figure. She felt a hand go round her mouth and within seconds it all went black. Kaitlyn fell to the ground at the leader's feet. The guard stepped out of the shadows and picked up Kaitlyn's limp body. "Drug her and chain her up where the elf was but tighter. She's slippery this one. I've already tried to capture her twice." The guard went to follow out his orders while the leader sunk into the throne again. "Now to wait,"

Kaitlyn slowly came round and felt a sharp pain in her wrists. She looked round at her surroundings. She was still in the throne room but chained to the wall. The pain in her wrists was from where the shackles had been digging in to her flesh. She tried to move her head to look at the room. A sharp pain was sent down her spine and she couldn't help releasing a little yelp. The guards noticed she was awake and one left the room. There was a cold metal collar round her neck and another round her waist. It wasn't long before the leader man came in followed by two guards. "Ah, so our prize is awake! You took your time coming around. We were starting to get worried." He smiled at her.

"What do you want?" Kaitlyn shouted at him.

"You're oath, darling. That's all; just one oath," He claimed.

"Who are you?" Kaitlyn asked. "Just tell me, who are you?"

"I am Azaan, follower of the Order. Now are you going to cooperate or not?"

"No!" Kaitlyn shouted spitting at Azaan. Azaan sighed and nodded to a guard in the corner. The guard walked over to a crank. He twisted it and the metal tightened around Kaitlyn's neck and waist. She began to struggle to breathe when the tightening stopped. "Swear in the ancient language you will obey the leader of the order's every command." Azaan commanded.

"No," Kaitlyn wheezed in reply. She knew that if she swore then she would have to obey their every whim. The rings began to tighten again. They got to the point where Kaitlyn could only just breathe. "Swear!" Azaan commanded.

"No," Kaitlyn croaked. Azaan shook his head and a guard walked forward and placed a rag over Kaitlyn's mouth. Within seconds, she was unconscious again. The guards untied her and carried her down into the dungeons.

Kaitlyn awoke. She opened her eyes and found that she in a cage hung to a long pole in the courtyard. She sat up and felt a yanking pain in her wrist. She was tied to the bars of the cage by both wrists and both feet so she was stretched out over the base of the cage. Her waist had another thick metal ring around it and that was attached to the top of the cage. The only thing she could move was her head. A guard spotted she was awake and a few minutes later, Azaan walked out of the castle. "Will you swear the oath?" Azaan shouted up to the cage.

"Never," she yelled back. A guard walked over to another crank. He slowly turned it and her waist rose. Luckily her arms and feet rose as well. "Swear the oath," Azaan shouted.

"Haven't you been listening? I said never!" Kaitlyn replied. There was a click then the base of the cage swung open. Kaitlyn kept in a scream trying to remain dignified. The cage was 5m off the ground and she was handing on by her hands, feet and waist. "Swear now!" Azaan commanded. Kaitlyn shook her head. The shackles on her feet were released and her legs hung limply. "Swear the Oath, Kaitlyn!" Azaan shouted. She shook her head again and felt the ring on her waist swing open. She suddenly shot downwards and here arms were wrenched out of their sockets. She screamed with the pain. "Swear the oath, Kaitlyn. We can't kill you but I have been told to put you in enough pain to make you swear. You can say it now and it will all be over." Kaitlyn bit her tongue to stop herself screaming and shook her head again. Kaitlyn felt a little prick in her neck and everything went dark.

The torture continued for weeks. Kaitlyn was withstanding the pain; hanging onto her sanity by a thread. This time Kaitlyn awoke and was chained to a post in the courtyard. When she looked around there was only her and Azaan. Azaan had got servants to bring the throne onto a stage in the courtyard. He was calmly sat down leaning back, grinning as he usually does before the torture begins. "Today we are going to try something different. Do you know why I volunteered for this role? Finding and torturing you, that is." Azaan asked.

"Because you are an evil bastard!" Kaitlyn shouted.

"You are in no position to be witty," Azaan laughed walking over to where Kaitlyn was tied up. "I volunteered to do this because, I hate your family!" he stated, stroking Kaitlyn's cheek. She twisted her head away from his cold touch. As soon as her head moved he yanked on her light brown long hair and pulled her head back round. "Do you want to know why I hate you?" He asked sweetly. Kaitlyn shook her head and glared at Azaan. This time when he went to stroke her cheek, Kaitlyn bit his hand. Azaan swore and slapped her face with all his strength. It left a massive red mark all along her check added to the bruises, dirt and cuts that already covered her body. "You are in no position to do that either," he whispered in her ear. "I hate you because you survived when I killed your whole family," Azaan laughed. "Why do you think I took so many precautions to make sure you didn't escape? Three times I have tried to kill you, and three times I failed. I would kill you know but I have orders not to." He laughed again and lent close to Kaitlyn. "It was me who killed your mother, father and baby sister," he whispered. Kaitlyn lashed out with all the fury and sadness after her mother, father and sister died. Also all the anger at having to disguise herself so no one would recognise her as the long lost daughter of Lady Lorana of Feinster, the heir to the castle. After a few minutes the rage died down and was replaced by sorrow. Tear flooded down her face and soaked into her blood stained shirt. "Now you know the truth, we are going to try and new torture method.

He clicked his fingers and the guards dragged a limp body out from round a post, up on a massive diving board like structure. The body was being dragged along the floor and was chained up in a straightjacket with a sack as a hood. Attached to the figures feet were some weights that were slowly down the progress massively. When the trio reached the end of the platform, they hauled the body upright. Azaan nodded and they ripped the hood off. It was Vanir. Kaitlyn yelped out at the sight of him up there. "What have you done to him? Let him go! It's me you want!" Kaitlyn yelled struggling against the chains. "You know what I am going to say! Swear the oath!" he calmly replied.

"Never," Kaitlyn cried, the tears restarting. Vanir was unconscious, probably drugged, and there was a cloth tied round his mouth. "If you don't swear the oath, then Vanir will be thrown off that diving board with the tonne of weights attached to his feet. We all know what that will mean! Splat!" Azaan laughed manically. Kaitlyn began to cry again shaking her head. The two guards pushed Vanir closer to the edge. Kaitlyn continued shaking her head. Vanir was now teetering on the edge of the bored. The men were about to push him when Kaitlyn finally snapped. "Ok, I will swear just let him go! I'll swear!" Kaitlyn shouted still crying. The two guards pulled Vanir away from the edge and brought him down the ladder to the dungeons. "I said let him go!" Kaitlyn screamed.

"We will let him go once you swear," Azaan stated, smiling. "Repeat after me! _I will obey,"_

"_I will obey," _Kaitlyn copied head hung low.

"_Every order from every member of the Dauth Draumr Act,"_ Azaan said excitement building in his voice.

"_Every order from every member of the Dauth Draumr Act," _as soon as Kaitlyn finished saying those works the tear stopped, the emotion stopped and she stood up straight.

"_Now you will not try to escape or help your friends, ever!" _Azaan ordered. Kaitlyn nodded. Her guards untied the chains and she stepped forwards and sunk down onto one knee and bowed her head. "I will always obey you," Kaitlyn said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Inheritance Characters but imagine what I could do if I did**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**If you read then review please – I like to know if I have fans or not**

**Chapter 7**

The courtyard was empty apart from 5 lone figures by the gate. Azaan was stood with his back to the castle with Kaitlyn stood to attention next to him. The other three figures stood facing them. Vanir was stood in the middle of two guards staring glumly at Kaitlyn. The guards had tight hold of Vanir. "You may go as long as you don't return. I have sworn to let you leave here alive but if you return I will have to have you killed," Azaan stated without emotion.

"Why did you swear, Kat? Why?" Vanir asked, his eyes pleading with her. Azaan laughed and smiled at Kaitlyn.

"You didn't tell him?" Azaan asked smiling at Kaitlyn.

"No," Kaitlyn responded i at Kaitlyn.

n monotone, not a single flicker of emotion in her eyes.

"Tell him!" Azaan commanded.

"I did it to save your life," Kaitlyn told him, "My obedience for your life and freedom." Vanir gasped and tears came to the front of his eyes blurring his vision.

"Why Kat? Why risk it all for me?" Vanir whispered.

"This is all so entertaining but be on your way," Azaan shooed Vanir away and the two guards escorted him out of the gates.

"Goodbye," Kaitlyn whispered, a single tear falling.

The three men walked back into the castle and Kaitlyn stood watching the sky, waiting. It was late into the evening before Kaitlyn saw a glimpse of turquoise in the darkening sky. _"Nora, is that you," _Kaitlyn broadcast her thoughts up into the sky.

"_It's me! What happened? Why haven't we left here? Why aren't you tied up?"_ Lenora bombarded her with questions.

"_I tell you everything when you land," _Kaitlyn replied solemnly_._

"_You better had,"_ Lenora grumbled, circling for landing. When she landed, Kaitlyn realised how big she had grown over the weeks she was held captive. The now large dragon came running towards Kaitlyn. She stopped just in front of her, a step away from crushing her, and checked Kaitlyn over. _"What happened to you, why so many bruises and cuts? _Lenora inquired will rubbing Kaitlyn with her scaly nose.

"_I'll explain later but first I need to introduce our new master,"_ Kaitlyn calmly replied.

"_Master?"_ Lenora asked letting out a roar. Azaan had heard all the commotion and came striding out of the castle doors.

"Introduce your friend Kaitlyn," Azaan commanded authority resonating in his voice. As soon as Azaan finished his order, Kaitlyn stiffened and the life in her eyes diminished.

"Master, this is Lenora. She is my faithful dragon," Kaitlyn responded with a detached expression.

"Hello Lenora, welcome to my town." Azaan laughed. In a split second Lenora had him in her claws, _"What have you done to Kat?"_ she yelled.

"She swore an oath to obey me; and I hope you will do the same." Azaan seems unfazed even though there was a massive dragon on his chest.

"_I could easily bit off your head. Free Kaitlyn, now!"_ Lenora shouts, growling.

"The thing is as easy as it is for you to kill me; I can get her to kill herself. Do you want to risk it?" Azaan laughed. Lenora stepped off Azaan worried about his threat. Lenora also swore the oath and was bonded to Dauth Draumr.

When they were both in Kaitlyn's large room, they finally sat down to talk. _"First of all, why'd you swear the oath?"_ Lenora asked with Kaitlyn leaning on her neck.

"_They threatened to kill Vanir if I didn't swear,"_ Kaitlyn said cuddling up to Lenora.

"_You really love him don't you?"_ Lenora asked sighing.

"_No , of course not. What gave you that idea?"_ Kaitlyn complained trying to hide her blushing from Lenora.

"_Oh, nothing. Just the fact you sacrificed you're freedom for him; and your face is bright red."_ Lenora laughed.

"_OK, ok; I like him alright. He's cute and sweet,"_ Kaitlyn confessed. Lenora snorted and a few sparks flew out of her nostrils.

"_Fire!"_ Kaitlyn screamed. _"When did that happen?"_

"_While you were here! I got really annoyed and we couldn't get to you and you weren't responding to me; it just happened!" _Lenora said nuzzling Kaitlyn on the head.

"_What happened while I was here?"_ Kaitlyn asked, reminiscing about her time with Vanir.

"_Well, Rania named her dragon, Hirador and he has grown up quite a lot. Soon they will be able to make the journey to Vroenguard to train with Eragon. They were planning to go with us,"_ Lenora's voice faded away. They fell asleep together on the floor with Lenora's wing over Kaitlyn protectively.

Kaitlyn woke up and was shocked. She was laid in her bed when she was sure she had gone to sleep on the floor next to Lenora. She dismissed that as sleepwalking; enough had happened she was allowed to sleepwalk. The weird thing was that her bruises, cuts and aches had all gone. She could sit up, move and everything without a single hint of pain. She woke Lenora up and explained about her injuries. Lenora quickly explained. _"He must have sent a healer in here to fix you! What's the point of his secret weapon being broken?"_ Kaitlyn agreed and they both went down for breakfast. After breakfast, Azaan turned up to talk to Kaitlyn and Lenora.

"Today, Lenora you are going to go hunting for our supplies. You may eat some to keep your energy up." He said calmly and efficiently.

"Thank you, master," Lenora said. She nuzzled Kaitlyn and left the room.

"And you are going to train with my swords master," Azaan commanded Kaitlyn.

"Yes, sire!" Kaitlyn replied with no control over her words or movement. She left the room and headed to the fields.

Kaitlyn fell to the floor again, blood streaming out of her left shoulder. She quickly bandaged her shoulder up and begun sparring again with a training soldier. Azaan and the sword master's commands meant she could not stop sparring until either she became unconscious or they told her to stop. The first was the most likely. She had been fighting for hours and she was defiantly more injured than her opponent. She hit the floor again and the world spun for a few moments. The end was nigh. She stood up again and faced her opponent. "Why do you just stop? Your wounds are deep and I can tell you are almost passing out!" the boy asked worried about Kaitlyn's health. Kaitlyn gritted her teeth.

"I cannot stop until I am unconscious," she informed him.

"Do you want me to make you unconscious?" a voice asked.

"Yes, but …"Kaitlyn said before something hit her in the back of the head. It all went black; peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – Thank you, Paolini for your creative genius and the honour to write a continuation of your books.**

**Thanks to AwesomeDragonGirl and Elemental Dragon Slayer for all the reviews and support**

**Chapter 8**

Vanir and Rania rode out of Belatona in silence. Hirador flew above them with surprising elegance for a dragon that size. He had grown drastically in the weeks they spent around Belatona. Rania looked up as saw his tortoiseshell scales gleaming in the midday sun light. Vanir was riding ahead in silence crying over Kaitlyn, his new discovered love. She was young for him, very young but he loved her. He only discovered as soon as he lost her, that's what hit him so hard. Vanir and Rania were ridding to Ellemera to talk to Arya Drottning, queen of the elves. Vanir tried to hide his worry for Kaitlyn but insisting they had to talk to her because this organisation could be a risk not because his companion was their captive. They planned to stop at Uru'bean to inform Queen Nasuada of the capture of Belatona and the risk of retaking it, also to tell her not to harm Kaitlyn or Lenora if they do attack. They camped near Hellgrind and Hirador caught himself a deer while Rania and Vanir searched for berries and mushrooms. They had a small dinner before settling down for the night. Rania quickly drifted off into a dreamless sleep. It was the middle of the night when Rania felt something poke her in the back. It was Hirador. He gestured towards Vanir's sleeping bag. He was sat on top of it staring at something Rania slid out of hers and walked over to him. "She will be alright," Rania whispered. Vanir jumped and clutched something to his chest. When he realised it was Rania, he loosened his grip. "May I look?" Rania asked looking at what Vanir was holding. He unwillingly held it out. Rania carefully took it out of his trembling hands. It was a fairth of Kaitlyn. She was in her turquoise dress and her long brown hair curled down onto her shoulders. The light reflected in her bright blue eyes; that spark was no longer there. "You really miss her don't you?" Rania asked sitting down next to Vanir. He just nodded. "It will make you feel better if, instead of crying over her, you put all your effort into saving her. Have you talked to Nasuada yet?" Rania asked trying to get Vanir to stop thinking about Kaitlyn. He shook his head. "Well in the morning you will scry her and talk to her about it, ok?" He just nodded. "Now get some sleep," Rania commanded and passed him back the fairth. Rania waited till he had gone to sleep before drifting off herself.

The sun shone brightly and the light shining down woke up Rania. She looked over at Vanir; he was tossing and turning in his makeshift bed. She decided to let him sleep, even if it was disturbed sleep, he needed it. She set of to look for some berries and other edible items. When she returned Vanir was awake and packing up their belongings into saddlebags. She made the breakfast and took it over to where Vanir was sat under a tree staring at the leaves. "Breakfast," Rania said passing him the bowl. Vanir smiled and took the bowl. Within minutes he was back staring at the clouds. Rania packed up everything else and got out Vanir's scrying mirror. She walked over a held the mirror in front of Vanir. "Do it now!" Rania commanded. He took the mirror and cast the spell, "Draumr Kopa." Nasuada's face replaced Vanir's in the mirror. "Vanir, I have been waiting to hear from you," Nasuada said slightly worried.

"We have terrible news to report!" Vanir responded glumly. "Belatona has been captured by a new organisation, intent on ruling over Alagaesia." Nasuada gasped.

"We will have to strike back before they build up more followers," Nasuada ordered.

"Wait," Vanir shouted before she cut off the connection, "It's slightly more complicated than that. They have captured one of my new dragon riders and forced her to swear an oath to follow them," Nasuada gasped again.

"We have to get Eragon," Nasuada decided. Vanir shook his head.

"Remember, Eragon cannot return to Alagaesia," Vanir sighed "Murtagh is our only chance now," Nasuada agreed.

"Please can you find him for me and bring him to Uru'bean for me to talk to him." Vanir nodded and accepted his task. "Also I heard that the other egg hatched in Belatona," Vanir nodded and passed the mirror to Rania.

"Hello, ma'am. I am Lady Rania, Lord Mahir of Belatona's daughter, now the new dragon rider, pleasure to speak with you." Rania introduced herself.

"Pleasure to meet you Rania Dragonrider; do you have anything to update me with?" Nasuada asked. Rania walked out of Vanir's hearing distance.

"One problem, Vanir is in love with Kaitlyn the other new dragon rider," Rania informed Nasuada. Nasuada shook her head.

"I just have one question, did she love him?" Nasuada asked. Rania nodded. "Well, you're task is to look after him and make him carry on with the mission," Nasuada told her. Rania nodded and Nasuada cut off the connection and the mirror returned to show Rania's reflection. She sighed and walked back to Vanir.

Vanir was already on his horse and was ready to go when Rania got back. She passed him the mirror and he safely stowed it away in one of his saddlebags. "Right, we are off to Dras Leona to find some still water to attempt to scry Murtagh in. If we catch him unaware we may be able to get a quick glimpse of his location. If he cuts us out before I see where his is then we need to call in Eragon." Vanir explained. Rania vaulted onto her horse and they both rode out of their camp. It was only about quarter of an hour before they arrived at Dras Leona. Vanir threw a cloak at Rania. "Disguise yourself! I know Dras Leona is under our control we don't know who may be hiding here," Vanir ordered. Even though Vanir was ordering her about, she was happy that her was more like himself again. She put on the cloak and Vanir did the same. The both road through the gates and headed towards the nearest inn. When they arrived Vanir booked a room for the night and asked for a bath of water to be brought up to the room. The innkeeper was confused but when Vanir paid he forgot about the weirdness of the request. They both walked up to their room and put the saddle bags on the bed. Rania lay on her bed, while Vanir pulled out his fairth again and stared miserably at it. Rania remembered Nasuada's orders to keep Vanir preoccupied. "Vanir?" Rania asked. He turned to face her. "Shouldn't you be teaching me basic magic seen as though we are sort of a war?" Rania enquired. Vanir nodded. "I will teach you basic magic, while we are travelling and waiting," He turned round and placed the fairth on his pillow. He walked over to the window and checked there was no one outside. "Stenr Reisa," he murmured and a pebble flew into his out stretched hand from the road below. "Try to lift this with magic, use the words stenr reisa," He placed the stone on the floor. Rania focused on the stone and cleared her mind. "Stenr reisa!" she commanded. The stone wouldn't move. "Stenr reisa," she shouted at the stone. "Rania, calm down," Vanir shouted. "You want it too much, find the magic within you," He advised. Rania breathed deeply and searched for the magic inside her. She sat there calmly for a few minutes before she found a ball of energy. She mentally reached into the ball and felt the power cursing through her veins. "Stenr reisa," she said and the stone wobbled before rising into the air steadily. "I did it!" she shouted. As soon as her concentration wavered, the stone thumped on the floor. "Well done but you need to be able to let your concentration wander and still keep it up there," Vanir commented. Rania looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to tell her how. "I cannot teach you that Eragon has to!" he explained. "But practice never hindered," he almost smiled before his sorrow returned. There was a knock at the room's door. Vanir got up and opened it. A maid carried in the bath that they have ordered and set it between the beds at Vanir's order. As soon as the maid left Vanir sat down in front of the bath. "Draumr Kopa," Vanir murmured. He spent a few moments looking at the image before it flickered out. When it disappeared, Vanir put his head in his hands and cried. "No, no, no! It can't be," he murmured.

"What did you see," Rania asked worried about what could have frightened Vanir so much.

"He's there; he's been caught as well." Vanir cried. Rania knew all hope was now lost.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – Paolini owns Inhertiance, I don't.**

**Thanks for my dedicated reviewers, please review and join them**

**Chapter 9**

When Kaitlyn awoke, she was laid on her bed. Again she sat up and all the wounds from yesterday were gone. Lenora was sat on the floor looking at her. "Finally awake lazy," Lenora murmured. Kaitlyn clambered out of bed and quickly got dressed and headed down to breakfast. Again, after breakfast Azaan came to talk to them, "You two will be staying together today," he announced. "Head to the back field and await your instructor," he ordered. Both dragon and rider nodded, bowed and headed to the training field. They were waiting for their instructor for nearly an hour before a lone figure walked towards them from the castle. When he was a few metres away from them Kaitlyn gasped and nearly collapsed from the shock and horror of what was about to occur. The lone figure carried on walking and Kaitlyn's suspicions were confirmed. It was Murtagh. "We both have some explaining to do," Murtagh calmly sighed and Kaitlyn nodded. They all sat down in the middle of the field and it all went silent. The silence went on and on until a deafening roar echoed through the surroundings. Murtagh closed his eyes and looked like he was meditating. The mighty red dragon lowered himself to the floor. The beating of his wings caused high wings where Kaitlyn, Lenora and Murtagh were sitting in the circle. Lenora stood up and roared in return looking up at the dragon. Murtagh just stayed perfectly still and continued his meditating. Kaitlyn tried to stay sat as still as Murtagh but she was not strong enough to withstand the wing beats. She got buffered backwards into Lenora. Lenora opened up her wing and sheltered Kaitlyn from the wind. The large dragon landed directly behind Murtagh. _"Greetings Kaitlyn and Lenora, I have been looking forward to meeting you but I was hoping for better circumstances,"_ Thorn introduced himself.

"_Greetings Thorn-elda,"_ both Kaitlyn and Lenora responded.

"_I don't deserve the title but you may call me and Murtagh, ebrithil as we will be your masters,"_ Thorn replied sullenly. Murtagh nodded.

"We have been instructed to teach you most of what we know about Dragon Riders and magic." Murtagh explained.

"Why only most of your knowledge of magic?" Kaitlyn asked.

"There are things I am forbidden to mention in more ways than one, so I cannot teach you them." Murtagh explained reluctantly.

"Like the name of names?" Kaitlyn asked. Murtagh nodded.

"I am forbidden from telling anyone it and forbidden from using it," Murtagh explained. "So, you first how did you end up here," Murtagh asked. Kaitlyn sighed and began to tell her story. It took a long time but Murtagh listened to the whole thing. Lenora pitched in with bits of her own but otherwise it was just Kaitlyn talking. When she finished Murtagh sounded slightly relieved. "So there was another rider apart from you?" he asked. Kaitlyn nodded. "That won't do much difference but at least it is a chance if brother can train them quicker than usual," Murtagh said relief in his voice.

"Why doesn't Eragon come back to help?" Kaitlyn asked.

"There was a prophecy that he would never set foot in Alagaesia again once he had left. He doesn't want to risk what may happen. He will help as much as he can from afar but he will not come," Murtagh sighed. "I suppose I have to explain how I got here don't I? Well you are part of this so listen up. I should blame you but I just can't bring myself to," Murtagh said sadly. Kaitlyn was about to question what he said before he silenced her. "All will become clear," and he started to explain his story.

"Once I had helped Eragon rebuild Vroengarg, I left to find an uninhabited part of Alagaesia. Where ever I went there were hints of civilization and we both needed to get away after Galbatorix's death." Thorn roared in agreement. "Eventually, I remembered about the Southern Islands," he noticed Kaitlyn's confused expression, "the Southern Islands; you have never heard about the southern islands. What did they teach you?" Murtagh asked.

"I was a duchess' daughter; I learnt politics, Alagaesian geography and history." Kaitlyn announced. Kaitlyn tried not to laugh at Murtagh's dazed expression but couldn't help it. She tried to suppress a giggle but it squeezed out.

"Since when were you a Lady?" Murtagh asked.

"You are speaking to Lady Kaitlyn Samireson of Feinster, Dragon Rider." She said laughing.

"Right, well … that was unexpected. Back to my story anyway. The Southern Islands are obviously south of Surda and Feinster and they were not part of the empire because Galbatorix wouldn't be able to control them and there were no people there anyway. So I instantly thought of them so we flew for days down to Illium Island. Luckily there was no one living on there so we lived happily for a few years just us two," he paused and Thorn nudged him to continue the story. "I started to have dreams of a young girl trapped screaming in a dungeon. After what happened to Eragon and Arya and after a few weeks of this, I decided to do something. One day it was a lot worse and I saw the girl bleeding from a head wound in the cell." Kaitlyn gasped.

"How could you see that?" Kaitlyn exclaimed.

"Let me continue, that was only the beginning," Murtagh complained. Kaitlyn quietened down. "Thank you, I talked to Thorn we decided to help. I scryed the face I remembered and saw you tied up in the throne room. I predict it was after about 1 week of your torture." Kaitlyn remembered that day; it was when Azaan tried the hallucinations of her parents and friends. "I realised where you were and me and Thorn flew quickly to Belatona. It took about a week to get there and when we got there I snuck into the dungeons to break you and your friends out." Kaitlyn gasped when she realised what Murtagh was about to say.

"I am so sorry!" she exclaimed. Murtagh started laughing and Thorn snorted a plume of smoke.

"Does Lenora know about that night?" Murtagh asked.

"_No, I don't!"_ Lenora replied looking at Kaitlyn suspiciously. Kaitlyn blushed and put her head in her hands. Murtagh started laughing again.

"I snuck into Kaitlyn's cell; the locks were easy to get through for a rider and she was laid on the floor asleep. I calmly patted you on the shoulder and you turned round at stared at me. I tried to get you to stand up hoping you would recognise me and follow me but I got a completely different reaction." Murtagh began laughing again. "You better explain the next bit," he told Kaitlyn.

"I thought he was another hallucination from Azaan so I refused to stand up. Eventually, Murtagh hauled me to my feet and I kicked him in the stomach," she was interrupted my Murtagh's laugh.

"It bloody hurt," he laughed.

"So after I kicked him, he tried to talk to me. I ignored what he was saying and ran out of the cell. I got caught on the stairs and when they carried me back to my cell, the hallucination had gone. I thought no more of it," Kaitlyn blushed and put her head in her hands. Murtagh stopped laughing to continue the story.

"After you made your escape attempt I tried to leave but a guard hit me in the neck from behind, out stone cold. I woke up in chains in the throne room, rider proof chains; and drugged from using magic. Somehow, master had worked out my true name probably from some servant of Galbarorix. He ordered me to obey him like he probably did with you. Then forbid be from using the name of names." Murtagh sighed. "He also commanded me to not let you see me until he order me to teach you. I still saw you though," Murtagh commented smiling.

"It was you who healed me every day!" Kaitlyn exclaimed. Murtagh nodded.

"And it was you that knocked me out on the field!" she exclaimed again.

"I saw you in tremendous pain and I knew only sleep could free you so I hit you from behind. I also carried you to your rooms and healed you again." Murtagh explained. "That is my story!" Murtagh announced "and now I need to teach you some magic."

"Yes, ebrithil." Both Lenora and Kaitlyn bowed their heads. "Have you been taught anything yet?" Murtagh asked. Kaitlyn shook her head.

"_Lenora come with me,"_ Thorn ordered and both dragons flew off into the clouds.

"First, you need to be able to protect your mind," Murtagh decided. "Try to search my mind with your mind." Kaitlyn closed her eyes and felt into Murtagh's mind. She was instantly pushed back out of his mind by a barrage of pain. Kaitlyn opened her eyes and Murtagh was just sat there watching her.

"How do you do that?" Kaitlyn gasped still recovering.

"Years and years of practice," he began "but all you need to do is set up a block around your mind, like a wall to keep someone out and your thoughts in." Kaitlyn nodded.

She imagined a tall impenetrable wall surrounding her mind. She felt Murtagh's mind approaching and tried to strengthen the wall. It wasn't long before the wall crumbled under Murtagh's mind power. _"Nice try, Kaitlyn but it needs to be stronger,"_ Murtagh said in her mind. _"Try to reinforce it with unimportant memories or poetry of something." _Kaitlyn felt his presence disappear. Kaitlyn thought back to her childhood and remembered a poem she loved. "See the pretty snowflakes, falling from the sky; on the wall and housetops, Soft and thick they lie. On the window ledges, on the branches bare; now how fast they gather, Filling all the air. Look into the garden, where the grass was green; Covered by the snowflakes, not a blade is seen. Now the bare black bushes all look soft and white, every twig is laden, what a pretty sight!" she hummed. When she looked up, Murtagh was smiling.

"I never heard that one before but I suppose my childhood didn't have much room for poems," Murtagh sighed. "Try again using that to reinforce your barrier," Murtagh said getting back into his meditating position. They practiced together all day and Kaitlyn did improve so she could keep Murtagh out for a reasonably long time. "We need to head back. Lenora and Thorn are flying here now." Murtagh explained standing up. Kaitlyn stood up and bowed.

"Yes, ebrithil," She said before looking to the sky for Lenora. It wasn't long before the two dragons landed near them. Kaitlyn spotted a saddle on Lenora's back. "You want me to ride?" Kaitlyn asked shocked.

"Yes," Murtagh nodded. "Haven't you ridden before?" Murtagh asked. Kaitlyn shook her head. "Well, there's always a first for everything," Murtagh said shrugging. He helped Kaitlyn on to Lenora's back and instructed her where to sit and how to do the straps up. He quickly vaulted onto Thorn and secured himself. _"It is always better to talk mentally when flying the wind can get a bit loud,"_ Murtagh explained_. "Are you ready to take off?"_ Kaitlyn quickly checked her straps round her legs and grabbed on to the front on the saddle.

"_Yes,"_ she said before she could talk herself out of it.

"_Are you really ready?"_ Lenora asked.

"_As ready as I'll ever be,"_ Kaitlyn confirmed and Lenora begun her lift off. They flew quite low but high enough not to hit anything. Murtagh and Thorn flew slowly next to them in support just in case anything happened. As Kaitlyn got used to it, her confidence grew and she started to enjoy the sights from the air. Everything looked so beautiful from the air. Kaitlyn was still relieved to land though.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – I don't own Inheritance but I am writing this anyway**

**AN - Please review I LOVE feedback and constructive criticism**

**Leader of Sky Clan and The Feral Spirt of the Wolf; welcome to the reviewers please carry on reading and reviewing**

**Chapter 10**

Nothing could lift the deep sense of dread in the room. Vanir was trying to work out how to break the dreadful news to Nasuada. "Can't we just call Eragon and get him to come back?" Rania asked. Vanir shook his head.

"Eragon will never come back but it is worth calling him. He may have some idea of what to do," Vanir pulled out his mirror and said "Draumr Kopa." Eragon's face replaced Vanir's in the mirror.

"Vanir!" Eragon exclaimed. "How are things?" he asked.

"Not very well, sire," Vanir sighed.

"Don't call me sire! I still remember the days were you beat me horribly," he laughed. Rania looked confused at Vanir and he was blushing. "What has occurred that makes you so downcast?" Eragon asked.

"Well, first of all there is some good news! Two of the eggs you sent have hatched." Vanir explained.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed "Which ones?"

"The first was a turquoise egg …" Vanir was interrupted by a roar of delight from behind Eragon.

"Sorry about that, that was Saphira and Finaren's baby. She is so happy it has hatched. May we see it?" Eragon asked excitement shining in his eyes. Vanir sighed and prepared to spread the bad news.

"The thing is; that's part of the bad news," Eragon's face dropped and Saphira stopped pacing. "Her rider, Kaitlyn Samireson,"

"Samireson, Lorana's daughter?" Vanir nodded

"Anyway Kaitlyn and I were captured by a group who have taken over Belatona," Vanir explained and Eragon stared at Vanir shocked. "and she was tortured into swearing allegiance to the order. Luckily part of the terms for her oath was that I go free or they would have an elf and a Dragon Rider." Vanir told Eragon.

"Call brother, he will be able to help you if you can convince him to return," Eragon immediately answered. Vanir shook his head. "Not him as well?" Eragon exclaimed. Vanir nodded.

"_Not my baby!"_ Saphira yelled and was about fly off before Eragon stopped her.

"_I cannot return and you can do nothing without me," _Eragon stated bluntly. _"The best you can do is help me here. I will ask Arya and Finaren to help Vanir. Your mate will do as good a job as you. I need you here. Help me train the other Rider and dragon so they can help,"_ Saphira snorted but agreed with Eragon's reasoning. "Is the other rider there with you?" Eragon aimed the question at Vanir.

"Yes, the other rider is Rania Elainasdaughter." Vanir said.

"Elainasdaughter, heir to Belatona. We are slowly taking all the heirs from the towns!" Eragon chuckled. "May I speak with her and see the little dragon?" Eragon asked. Vanir passed the mirror to Rania.

"Greetings ebrithil," Rania said bowing to Eragon.

"Vanir has taught you well in etiquette, has he taught you anything else?" Eragon enquired.

"He has taught me how to find my magic and lift a pebble," Rania explained.

"Excellent, as soon as your dragon, what is his name?"

"Hirador,"

"Nice name! Anyway as soon as Hirador is able to fly and you have had some training in flight, come complete your training with me," Eragon insisted. Rania nodded. "Now I need to speak to Vanir in private," Rania nodded and passed the mirror to Vanir and left. She knew she shouldn't but she lingered near the door to hear what was being said. She could only hear what Vanir was saying. "I promised myself I wouldn't do it," Vanir sighed.

"I know she needs me but how I treated you was unacceptable! How can I be trusted to not to return to that again once I am around other Dragon Riders?" Vanir cried tears welling up in his eyes again. Eragon said something and Vanir wiped his eyes. "There must be someone better than me!" Vanir exclaimed. Eragon spoke and Vanir started to calm down. "OK, I will do it but if the eggs reject me then you must promise not to pester me. Agreed?" Eragon spoke and then the connection was cut off. Rania ran down the stairs into the bar and ordered a drink.

A few minutes later, Vanir came walking down the stairs looking for Rania, she waved from the table she was sat at. He glumly walked over, "What did Eragon want?" Rania asked trying to keep her face as straight as she could.

"Nothing," Vanir automatically replied.

"What did he mean by I remember when you beat me horribly?" Rania asked. Vanir blushed.

"Nothing," He replied again

"Come on tell me," Rania pressured. Vanir shook his head.

"When we get to Ellesmera I will ask someone if you won't tell me." Rania threatened

"Ok, ok!" Vanir gave in. "When I was training in Ellesmera, I was told to spar with Eragon each day to improve his sword skills against an elf." Vanir sighed. "When I was younger, I thought elves should be the only dragon riders and so I was harsh to Eragon. I decided that by beating him every day I was proving that elves were better than humans even though Eragonhad a serious injury, his back. When he was given the speed of an elf and his back healed. He was a lot better than me. When that happened I realised the error of my ways and studied to be ambassador. He was making referances to the time I was stronger and a better fighter than him. Not anymore." Vanir sighed and downed his mead, thumping the mug on the table. "I am off to bed," he strode up to their room. Rania drunk her water and followed him up the stairs when she opened the door the bath was gone and Vanir was stood with his back to the door. He had taken his shirt off and Rania noticed there was a scar down the side of his stomach all the way from his armpit to his hip. She gasped without meaning to. He quickly rewrapped bandages around the scar. "Where was that from?" Rania enquired gently.

"I fight with an Urgal chief. Let's just I say I ended up worst off than him," Vanir explained. Rania tried to encourage him to say more. They both sat on their beds facing each other. "I was on a mission to encourage a rogue urgal clan to join back up with the Varden. The urgals would only join back if there chief said so and obviously, their chief didn't want to. I fought with the chief to try to either prove myself or become chief. The fight went on quite longbut he hit me on the side when I waasn't expecting it and opened up this," he said patting the scar. "Later on I found out that, the chief was amazed at my bravery and joined with the Varden. The End," he lay down in bed and the only thing that could be heard was their breathing. Rania tiptoed to her bed and sunk into it. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – I have run out of slightly witty things to say so … I don't own Inheritance, Paolini does**

**Review please - This does wonders for my self-esteem.**

**Thank you to Ginger28497 for reviewing**

**WARNING – This story may contain bad similes and metaphors**

**Chapter 11**

The days began to blur together as Kaitlyn got into a routine with Murtagh; breakfast, talk with Azaan and then training with Murtagh. There was nothing new to distinguish days; Kaitlyn enjoyed that, a routine to take her minds off the situation they were in. Slowly, Murtagh and Kaitlyn became more than student and teacher; they were friends. It felt like they were the only two sane people in a mental hospital. They were alone but together. Both of them knew it would never and could never go any further than friends. Murtagh loved Nasuada and Kaitlyn loved Vanir; that was how it was always going to be. They were happy that way. That day Murtagh was to teach Kaitlyn how to read and write the ancient language. Azaan had tried to dissuade Murtagh, insisting that he only taught her skills needed for fighting and flying. After a few days of constant asking and reasoning, Azaan said that Murtagh could teach her whatever he deemed necessary. This meant that today Murtagh was teaching how to write in the ancient language. "This is so hard, how do you do it so effortlessly?" Kaitlyn moaned slamming the pen on the table.

"It takes practice; no one can get it straight away. It's like learning your own language again," Murtagh picked up the pen and wrote out the character again Kaitlyn tried to copy it out and finally got something that looked vaguely like Murtagh's drawing. Murtagh smiled at her and packed away the writing kit. "Now let's have a bit of a break and have some fun," He put his finger to her lips and laughed "shhh, don't tell anyone!" Murtagh laughed. Kaitlyn smiled and followed Murtagh out of the room.

They were soaring through the skies. Lenora was twisting and turning through trees as part of Murtagh's flying assault course. Murtagh and Thorn were hovering above them setting new flying challenges. These involved trees, fireballs, rings of fire, flying rocks, cliffs, taking off and landing amongst other things. Despite being very clumsy when she was a little dragon, Lenora was surprisingly agile and acrobatic in the air after her training with Thorn. Both of them passed all the tests Murtagh and Thorn set them with relative ease. _"Just like your mother,"_ Thorn said when they had finished all the tests. Kaitlyn and Lenora stared at Thorn.

"_You knew my mother?"_ Lenora asked Thorn.

"_It is not my place to tell you, I thought you already knew,"_ Thorn shook his head. The two pairs of dragon and dragon riders flew back to the castle and Lenora kept on pestering Thorn to tell her who her parents were; he kept on saying "If all goes well, you will meet them soon." Murtagh and Kaitlyn walked up to their rooms together. Murtagh's room was first on the corridor so they said goodnight and Kaitlyn walked along to her room but as she entered she remembered leaving her jacket in Murtagh's room when they were practicing the ancient language. She dumped her stuff on her bed and went back to Murtagh's room. She knocked on the door. "Come in," he shouted and Kaitlyn pushed open the door. Murtagh was stood there shirtless next to the mirror. Kaitlyn was about to shut the door and leave before Murtagh turned around and stopped her by gesturing for her to enter. She slowly closed the door and walked in. As Murtagh turned round she spotted a scar on his shoulder. "What's that?" she asked walking it to his room. He turned to look at his arm and sighed.

"Bad Memories," he replied and pulled a shirt on over his torso so Kaitlyn couldn't examine the scar any more.

"Will you show me," Kaitlyn asked sitting down on his bed. Murtagh sat down next to her and shook his head.

"Bad memories," he replied again. The day he got it came flying back into his head. It was just after he had been captured by Galbatorix and his little assistant had come to extract an oath. He remembered exactly what happened that day.

"Hello Murtagh," the man said politely. Murtagh grunted in response. "That's not very polite, say hello," Murtagh turned his head away. With lightning fast reactions, the man pulled his head back around and whispered to him, "If you want your life to be any better and you to be in less pain, you will do what I say!" he growled.

"Hello bastard, how are you?" Murtagh laughed. The man punched him hard in the face.

"And you will not talk to me like that either," he growled again. Murtagh did nothing in response. He felt his cheek begin to swell up. "Now I have been sent to get your allegiance to Galbatorix, will you swear now and make my job easy or suffer intense torture and pain?" the man asked.

"Umm let me think about it," Murtagh said pulling a sarcastic thinking expression "I'll go with option two," he laughed. The tall man pulled out a poker with the outline of a dragon in flight on the end. He murmured and the end with the dragon on glowed red hot. Murtagh guessed what was coming and tensed his muscles and gritted his teeth. "Now you will be forever marked as his slave whether you like it or not," the man laughed and pushed the poker on to Murtagh's arm. The pain soared through Murtagh's body. It felt like his blood was on fire. He tried not to yell out but the pain was too intense for him to keep it in. He yelled and the man laughed. That manic laugh was the last thing he heard before it all went black.

As the memory faded black, Murtagh's new cell swam back into focus. He was still sat on his bed and Kaitlyn had her hand on his arm comfortingly supporting him. "You don't have to tell me or show me but I will be here for you. We're together in this, I just want to help you," she comforted him. As Kaitlyn stood up to pick up her jacket, he grabbed her hand.

"I will tell you, I need to let the horrors of my life out before I slowly go insane," She sat back down next to him and turned to face him. He pulled off his shirt and showed Kaitlyn the brand.

"A slave brand?" Kaitlyn asked leaning in to take a closer look. "Galbatorix's own slave brand," she said leaning back calmly.

"I was once ruled by the mighty one himself, unwillingly!" Murtagh sighed pulling his shirt back on. Kaitlyn rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and showed Murtagh a similar slave brand.

"Each town had their own adaptation of the brand, for their own slaves." Kaitlyn explained unrolling her sleeve.

"You were a slave?" Murtagh asked, shock clearly showing on his face.

"Yes, when my mother was captured I ran and was captured as a slave. After they worked me to death and whipped me, they sold me to Feinster's new leader. No-one knew who I was until the egg hatched." Kaitlyn grabbed her jacket and stood up. "Our lives were similar, yours was just on a larger scale." Kaitlyn walked out of the door towards her room.

Kaitlyn was mastering writing the characters of the ancient language but was still struggling to put them into sentences or talk fluently in it. Murtagh was trying to be the best teacher but he just wasn't cut out for it and the way he was taught was not pleasant and he knew no other way so was making it up on the spot. Today he was trying to get her reading spell scrolls and learning new spells. When he was showing Kaitlyn how to do spells, she noticed sometimes the spells power wavered.

"Why does your power flux?" Kaitlyn asked after a particularly bad attempt. He showed her his wrist and under the skin, ancient language characters swirled in an orange glow.

"A spell by Galbatorix that he never properly could remove supposed to block my magic but he weakened it so that he could control when I could use it. Now he is dead the spell keeps going but is confused. I need Eldunari to counteract the spell." He cast his spell again and I worked perfectly. They continued practicing together until the set sunk onto the horizon. They went to dinner together but were told to go dine with Azaan tonight. Murtagh tried to keep calm, not to worry Kaitlyn but he could guess what was coming and it wouldn't be good.

They entered to main dining hall and Azaan, Lenora and Thorn were waiting for them. They sat down opposite each other next to their dragons. The food was hurried into the chamber and they all began to eat. Part way through the meal, Azaan began to talk. Kaitlyn and Murtagh tried to ignore his endless wittering but something he said caught both their attentions. "I have a mission for you too! Time to prove yourselves," he smiled and carried on eating. The hall went silent.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer – I don't own any Inheritance characters – I only own the creations of my imagination**

**Sorry for the long wait! I had so much homework!**

**Chapter 12**

When Rania woke up in the morning, Vanir wasn't in bed. She got up and quickly got ready and dressed before going looking for him. He wasn't in the bar so she went outside and called Hirador. _"Have you seen Vanir?"_ she asked him.

"_No, why?" _Hirador asked.

"_He wasn't in our room this morning. I'll keep you updated,"_ she responded. She went into the stables and found Vanir there. He was practicing sword fighting on a bale of hay. Rania coughed gently and he spun around sword pointed at her chest. "It's just me," Rania laughed pushing the point of his sword away from her chest. He sheathed his sword and smiled.

"You ready to go?" he asked. She nodded. "Go pack up your things and tell Hirador to meet you outside the city." They walked back into the inn together and Rania hurried upstairs to pack while Vanir checked out of the inn. She hurriedly stuffed her belongings into the saddle bags.

"_It's ok! I've found him! Meet us a bit away from the main gates in a few minutes," _Rania said and felt Hirador's relief flood through her.

"_Ok, see you soon," _he responded. She focused on packing again and jumped down the stair carrying her bags. She was soon happy to be on the move again. She knew she should be happy in this situation but couldn't stop the grin spreading across her face. She sprinted to the stables and within minutes they were both mounted and riding out of the town. They hurried out of Dras Leona. They both felt a lot safer when they were safely out of Dras Leona.

They rode together in silence with Hirador circling above them. _"Ilirea is up ahead," _Hirador shouted, the excitement radiating into Rania.

"Vanir! Ilirea isn't far away," she laughed.

"Then soon we must part ways," he sighed and quickened the pace. Rania was shocked and slightly annoyed he hadn't cared enough to tell her this before.

"Why, where are you going?" Rania shouted as she cantered to catch up with him.

"I am continuing to Ellesmera, you are staying in Ilirea and someone will be there to give you a little training and go with you to Du Skulblakafell," they cantered towards Ilirea and they were there in no time. Vanir delivered her to the palace door and then was about to ride off.

"Wait!" Rania shouted and leaped off her horse. A groom grabbed on to the horse while she ran to Vanir who had dismounted. "You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" she asked frowning at him. He nodded and Rania hugged him. Vanir initially stiffened but relaxed and hugged back.

"I'll miss travelling with you. Now you go train hard and come help me rescue Kaitlyn," he said prising Rania off him. Vanir vaulted back onto Dipsy and rode out of the gates.

"Goodbye," Rania whispered and turned to the looming doors. She knocked on them and a servant opened it slowly.

"Ah, Lady Rania. Isn't Lord Vanir staying?" He asked. Rania shook her head before she was escorted inside. The doors banged shut behind her and she had an unnerving feeling of being trapped.

She was directed through the twisting corridors of the palace into a large hall with a long table. Everyone stood up when she entered. There were only three people sat down at the table. Rania was directed to sit next to an elf and she examined the other guests. At the head of the table was obviously Queen Nasuada. Next to her and opposite Rania was a middle aged man with a broad build. Rania assumed that he was General Jormunder, leader of the Queens army and her right hand man. When Rania got a proper look at the elf sat next to her she only just managed to supress a gasp. It was Queen Arya of the elves, also a dragon rider. She sat there wondering where he dragon was; probably with Hirador. A plate laden with delicacies was placed in front of her. Luckily, Rania's manners training kicked in before she started digging in. She stuffed herself and realised that they hadn't had a proper meal since Kaitlyn was captured. When everyone was finished, Queen Nasuada stood up and addressed Rania. "Greetings Dragon Rider Rania," she said. Rania stood up and bowed her head.

"Greetings, your majesty," she said before sitting down again. Nasuada smiled in response.

"I presume you know the two others that join us at this table?" she asked. Rania nodded. "Arya Drottning will give you brief instruction on magic and you will have flying practice. Also she will escort you to Du Skulblakafell to train with Eragon," Nasuada explained. She is the only other dragon rider is allegiance with us so the duty falls to her," she aimed this at Queen Arya. Arya nodded and excused herself from the table. The other two left and Rania was shown where her room was. It was like her room back in Belatona and this caused all the emotion she had been keeping pent up to flood out. She curled up on the bed and cried till there were no tears left. She cried over her father who may be dead, she may never know. That thought sent another wave of tears running down her face. She cried herself to sleep that night and had a dreamless night.

In the morning, Rania rushed into the bathroom and found her eyes red and puffy and her face was lined with tear tracks. She ran a quick warm shower. The mud and dirt on her skin washed out down the plug hole and as the water flowed down her, her troubles also momentarily vanished down the plug. The water calmed her and she slowly assured herself that her father was fine and her mother and sister were in heaven together. They wouldn't like her to cry over them. After this though the tears vanished and she stepped out of the shower. She slowly got dressed and brushed her hair and then tried to get down to the dining hall. Eventually after about quarter of an hour of mindless wandering she found the hall. There was no one in there but plates laden with food were on the table. A place was laid out and a note with Rania's name written on it was on the plate. She opened it up and read aloud to herself what was inside. "Dear Rania, Please help yourself to breakfast then meet me in the armoury which is down the stairs at the end of the corridor. We will be practicing flying so please wear appropriate clothing. Nasuada and I apologise for not dining with you but we had matters to attend to early this morning. I am looking forward to training with you. Arya Drottning." She folded up the letter again and placed it next to her plate. Rania studied the marvellous array of foods on the table. She had never seen such exotic foods in her life. It just showed her much better of the queen was than her subjects; even the dukes and duchesses. Rania indulged herself with the foods she knew and tentatively tried some of the new dishes. Once Rania was stuffed full of the rich foods, she headed back up to her room and changed into suitable flying clothes which she found neatly ironed and in her size in the wardrobe. She searched for Hirador's mind to see what her was doing and where he was. He was training with Finren about flying with a passenger. Rania could see the castle from the air through his eyes. She couldn't wait to see it for herself but was terrified of flying. She walked to the armoury and calmed her breathing in anticipation of the first day of initial training.

Arya was stood with her back to the door swinging her sword in graceful arcs. Rania was mesmerised by the smooth motions; she just stood there watching silently. "So are you ready yet?" Arya asked skilfully sheathing the sword and turning to face Rania. Rania stood there shocked at Arya's hearing and skills with a sword.

"Yes," Rania stammered before regaining control of her thoughts.

"Let's go then," Arya said and strode elegantly out of the door. Rania clumsily followed her out of the door and it slammed shut in the wind behind them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Inheritance Cycle but when I take over the world I WILL!**

**Thanks to all the people that review – I am grateful**

**Sorry I haven't update for I will I got distracted with other fan fics and this sort of took a back seat.**

**Thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoy!**

**Please vote on my poll – which ever story gets the most votes is the one I will focus on!**

**Chapter 13**

"What do you mean a mission?" Murtagh asked, shocked by this new revelation.

"You know full well what I mean by a mission," he replied laughing.

"I was asking to confirm and for the benefit of the girl," he said tilting his head to indicate Kaitlyn.

"I forgot she wasn't as experienced in these things as you," Azaan murmured.

"I would rather you didn't mention that in front of anyone," he muttered gesturing towards Kaitlyn again.

"I am here you know; just explain!" Kaitlyn snapped.

"Fiesty," Azaan laughed. Kaitlyn continued glaring at him until he started to speak.

"I am sending you to Furnost, a little town north of here, with a small army. I want you to conquer it. On this mission I command you not to speak to anyone who is not one of my men and you may not travel more than a league away from the commander," Azaan said. Both Kaitlyn and Murtagh nodded and stood up.

"We will go prepare now sire," Murtagh said and Azaan dismissed them. All the way to their rooms, Murtagh was muttering. He walked straight past Kaitlyn's room; it was like she didn't exist. Kaitlyn jogged aafter him into his room. "What are you muttering about; I need to know what is happening," Kaitlyn shouted. Murtagh spun round, shocked that Kaitlyn was there. He sunk onto the bed; his head in his hands. "What is happening?" Kaitlyn insisted.

"He's using us," Murtagh murmured.

"Explain," Kaitlyn shouted. Murtagh sighed and patted the bed next to him. Kaitlyn sat down next to him before he began to explain.

"He wishes to gain control of the empire and to do this he needs dragon riders, us. When they send us out on missions they send us to aid the capture of towns," Murtagh explained.

"He wants us to kill people!" Kaitlyn exclaimed and Murtagh nodded his head hung low. "Why did he say, you know what I mean, to you earlier?" Kaitlyn asked. Murtagh turned away, "I don't want to talk about it," he said and laid down on the bed. Kaitlyn got up to leave when she heard a noise behind her. Murtagh was crying, sobs racking his body. Kaitlyn rushed over and sat next to him; stroking his head, trying to calm him down. "I don't deserve," he murmured in between sobs.

"Calm down; Murtagh," she said soothingly trying to stop him crying. He sat up suddenly causing Kaitlyn to flinch away.

"You need to get out of here," he said determination creasing his face.

"I can leave if you want," Kaitlyn murmured standing up. Murtagh grabbed onto her hand. She turned round and couldn't bring herself to leave him. She saw in his eyes that he had lost so much; he needed her. "I meanescape; you need to escape," Murtagh said letting go of her hand.

"We need to escape," Kaitlyn said resting her hand on his shoulder. He shook his head.

"I deserve everything I get! You're just a young girl! You escape," Murtagh insisted.

"You don't deserve to live like this; no one deserves to live like this," Kaitlyn murmured. Murtagh shook his head.

"You don't know what I have done," Murtagh replied. Kaitlyn was about to argue when Murtagh's eyes glazed over and tears dripped out of his eyes. Kaitlyn shook him; shouting his nname. When he didn't respond, she lay him down on his bed and he started thrashing around and kicking. Kaitlyn backed away and waited until he calmed down. Eventually he stopped kicking and just began crying. "I didn't want to; I tried not to. I, I couldn't; don't hate me!" he screamed, Kaitlyn couldn't catch the last bit but it sounded like a name. Kaitlyn tried to leave but couldn't bring herself to leave him like this. She sat back down on the bed and returned to calming him down. The tears calmed down and Murtagh tried to compose himself. "What happened?" Kaitlyn asked when he finally sat up.

"Occasionally I have; sort of, flashbacks of certain memories. Let's just say; it isn't a pleasant experience," Murtagh said standing up and packing his bag for the next day.

"When you were crying you were shouting, it sounded like you were apologising to someone," Kaitlyn said standing up as well.

"I don't want to talk about it," Murtagh snapped. Kaitlyn stood up to leave but Murtagh stopped her. "I mean what I said earlier, you need to get out of here," Murtagh sighed turning to face her.

"Not without you," Kaitlyn said stubbornly.

"I've done some things that I will never forgive myself for, this is what I deserve," Murtagh sighed returning to his packing.

"Nothing you could have done means that you deserve this," Kaitlyn said refusing to give in.

"Imagine being forced to horribly hurt the people you love and having no say in the matter; I don't deserve a good life," Murtagh said packing his bag. Kaitlyn didn't know how to respond to this. She imagined being forced to hurt Vanir and shuddered at the thought. She wanted to say something supportive but didn't know what to say. "If you were forced to do it then it wasn't your fault," Kaitlyn whispered.

"I still blame myself," Murtagh said. "If I help you escape, then I will have slightly redeemed myself. I need a mirror," Murtagh said.

"Why?" Kaitlyn asked, confused about his sudden request. Murtagh sighed.

"I forgot you hadn't been properly trained; I need to talk to someone by scrying her using a mirror," Murtagh explained.

"Don't you have a mirror in here?" Kaitlyn asked glancing around the room.

"He knows what I can do, so he doesn't let me near one," he explained, "go get a mirror," he insisted shooing her out of the room. Kaitlyn ran out and hurried into her own. She quickly threw some things into Lenora's saddle bags and heaved her mirror out of the door. She quickly dragged it along the corridor, checking it was all clear, into Murtagh's room. She panted with the excursion and he turned round and smiled. "Excellent," he said and stood in front of the mirror. Kaitlyn sat on the bed and watched intently to see what Murtagh was going to do. "Dramur Kopa," Murtagh whispered and his reflection was replaced by that of an elegant elf.

"Murtagh, you don't know how glad we are to hear from you!" she exclaimed.

"I don't have much time! Azaan is planning to conquer Furnost in a few days," Murtagh explained. Kaitlyn just sat there, jaw swinging open. She couldn't believe how Murtagh could be talking to an elf though a mirror, a plain old mirror. "I will inform Nasuada and she will send a counter army," she said formally, the smile vanishing from her flawless face.

"No," Murtagh yelled before she cut off the connection. "If you tell her then he will know I told you and our plan will be ruined. She needs to let it be conquered," he exclaimed.

"Well, why did you scry me then?" she asked.

"One is to check everything is the same in Illeria and the other is to ask for your help," Murtagh said.

"If I can help, I will," she stated.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the short chapter**

**I really needed to update, thought you might all forget about me!**

**Please Review etc.**


	14. Hiatus Notice

24/12/12

Hey readers,

Sorry but Esterni is now on temporary hiatus. Don't shoot me! I am obsessed with the Avengers at the moment and just can't get any inspiration for this. Sorry again and I wish you a Merry Christmas!

Guinea


End file.
